Shower, Hook and Bubbles
by 4EverReadingFantasy
Summary: It's a cold night in Storybrooke and the hot steam from the shower isn't Emma's only companion. Fluff


Hi All

This is my first HOT/FLUFF story I've ever done please let me know if I should continue. Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.)

* * *

The glowing moonlight cast through the bathroom window, the steam from the freshly drawn shower fills the room creating a luminous haze. The hot steam connecting with her skin was a welcome relief from the hard day's labor. Emma breaths in the steam as she enters the shower, the feeling of lustful pleasure fill her mind as she adorns herself in bubbles. She sighs knowing this perfect moment isn't complete without Killian. "You missed a spot." Killian whispers from the other side of the steamed glass. Emma can only just contain her happiness as she opens the door to allow him access to her temporary world of steamy pleasure. "Well what are you going to do about it?" His face lights up with anticipation as he crosses the threshold. As the water cascades down his body his skin seems to reflect a glow of mystical properties. They take a moment to just absorb each other as it's the first time they've seen each other bare and everything has been leading up to this moment. Killian moves his good hand slowly past Emma's head to retrieve the loofah as Emma raises an eyebrow trying to figure out his next move. "Will you let me wash you Emma?" There was something within his words that gave her confidence, it was like an unspoken promise that he was going to be nothing but respectful with her body. "Only if you let me wash you?" Emma can't help but notice the delight in his eyes. "If the lady wishes." Killian twirls Emma around to face the wall as he starts to wash her back, while he's only got a hand and a hook there's something in the way he navigates her body that drives her mad. He takes his time working on her neck then shoulders, arms and back but when he manoeuvres the loofah over her bottom her muscles clench in response to his movements as a small giggle escapes her. "Ticklish are we love?" "A-little" It's like they're dancing and with ever stroke their bodies become closer to paradise. "Turn around Emma." As she complies her eyes never leave his face as he starts to work on her chest and stomach. Emma losses herself in passion as he presses his back against the shower wall, while he slides down the wall he places a strategic kiss on the inside of each thigh, all the while leaving her chalice untouched as he wants her to know he's here for her and not just her body. When he's done he snakes his way back up her body and pulls her against him as he places a series of small kisses down her neck. Emma's hand traces down his left side ad stops at his hand to retrieve the loofah. "My turn, now turn around." Eagerly he complies as she starts to navigate his back then hips and perfectly toned butt. Emma works methodically never staying in one place to long but just enough to leave him wanting more. As Emma's hands glide over his chest, Killian momentarily closes his eyes as he's focuses on the sensation of her touch. Emma takes the opportunity to start washing his other arm but when her fingers traced over his hook Killians eyes snap open. She could see from the look in his eyes that he was concerned for her to get anywhere near this part of him. Killian released his hook from Emma's grasp and went to remove the hook, but before he could she reached for the hand and placed it between her breasts. "Please don't take it off." Killians eyes plead with her to release his hook. "Emma, it's not normal I could hurt you." He tries to wiggle his arm free but Emma wasn't haven't having any of it. "You'll only hurt me if you pull away and look at it from my perspective I didn't know you before you had the hook so to me this is normal." She takes a step closer to him and places her spare hand around his waist. Killian doesn't know how to react so he simply rests his head in her shoulder seemingly emotionally exhausted. She takes the opportunity to run her hands through his wet hair to soothe him, once she's relinquished her hold he gives her his bravest smile. "Now I'd like to see what all this fuss is about, may I?" He's still in shock so he merely nods; she tentatively removes the hook and places it on the floor then unscrews the metal base to reveal a clean scar just above where wrist should be. "Not pretty is it love?" Emma meets his gaze seemingly unaffected by what she's seen. "I've seen worse." Killian's eyes tell her that he doesn't believe her so she does the only thing she can do; she raises the stump to her lips and plants a gentle kiss upon the scar. "Emma you deserve someone whole not something that can't be fixed." She chuckles at his statement. "I don't see something that needs to be fixed. I see someone who's made bad choices in their life and they don't think there's anything worth saving but I'm here to tell you that there is redemption for everyone, do you think I would have let you in this shower if I didn't enjoy or need your company?" With that in mind she reattaches Killians hook and finishes washing the rest of his body. Killian can't take the silence anymore and pulls Emma against his body meeting her eyes as tears freely escape him. "I didn't think it could be possible to find someone who could revive my dead heart but Emma you've given my heart a reason to beat again." Emma goes up on the points of her feet in order to meet his lips; the kiss is hot and passionate as she wipes away his tears with her thumb. "Killian, I love you." As she kisses him again she feels like she's dreaming because she's been allowed to have something she ever wanted. Killian smiles at her, feeling a sense of relief he hasn't felt in years. "I love you to." Once they're done they cover themselves in fluffy white towels and loose themselves in pleasure.

* * *

What did you guys think? Review?

Xxx Brogan


End file.
